


With All Of My Heart

by Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AGH, All the characters above are only mentioned besides John and Sherlock, Cute, Love, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya/pseuds/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece out of John and Sherlock's wedding. They're all caught up in each other, and in their own little world together. It's quite lovely, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With All Of My Heart

John gingerly curled his fingers between Sherlock’s, tightening his grasp upon Sherlock’s hands, which were cradling his middle securely, as they swayed together. John’s head was supported upon Sherlock’s shoulder, and he nosed at Sherlock’s thrumming, prominent carotid, humming to the familiar beats. 

“I love you.” 

“Mm, I know.” 

John giggled, and pressed his lips to that exact pulse point.

“D’you love me, too?” 

“Of course I love you, John.” 

“‘m pretty irresistible, aren’t I?" 

"Yes, yes, a total catch, you are, my dear."

Sherlock's eyes probed the crowd of adored company, his lips quirking an honest smile. Molly and Greg were sharing a dance, laughing wholeheartedly to some ridiculous pun Greg had plucked out for the ginger. Mycroft was settled upon a corner bench, tapping away mindlessly at his mobile. Tom was allowing himself a wee indulgence - snacking upon the cream puffs. He'd always been such an understandable introvert, poor dear. Mrs. Hudson was tearing up with Mummy Holmes as they spoke and reminisced together, whilst Mister and Missus Watson and Mr. Holmes argued joyously over the contents of the latest rugby match, earnest enthusiastic. 

John had noted Sherlock's loss of concentration solely on himself, and gave a firm pout, snuggling further into Sherlock's embrace, wriggling to achieve some pay of mind.

"Love," he whined, "stop thinking, it's our wedding. Aren't you supposed to be sweeping  me off my feet?" 

Sherlock gave a fond laugh, and pressed an affectionate little kiss to John's greying-blond hair, which curled subtly at the ends, making him indefinitely cute. 

"Better, doll?" 

"Don't call me doll, it's childish." 

"But it fits you."

"Does not."

"Shall I call you Johnny, then?" 

"Over my dead body."

"Doll it is, then." 

"Ech." 

"Don't complain, I like it."

"Oh, fine, fine, call me doll." 

Sherlock shifted, spun John in his embrace, and planted a single kiss to John's cerise lips. 

"I can't believe we're actually married."

"Finally. It's finally married." John corrected.

"How so?" 

"It was bound to happen sometime." 

"Mm, well, yes, I suppose so."

"You know so. I was yours from the start, and you were mine, were we not?" 

"No, no, that's definitely true."

"Then," John mushed their noses together, "it's finally."

"Yes, yes, my dear," Sherlock snuck a peck, wholly devoted to showering sweetness upon his husband. 

"I love you, Sherlock."

"And I love you, John, infinitely." 

"Infinitely. That's cute."


End file.
